ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechamorph Maniac
Mechamorph Maniac is the first episode of season four of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode We see Noah's house. We see inside and see Noah talking to Jack and Erika. "So how was it like being dead?" Noah asked. "Um....I couldn't fell anything, I didn't have to go to the bathroom....and it was weird." Jack answered. "So what happened with Vilgax and Albedo?" Erika asked. "They're in some other dimension. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't bring it to myself to actually kill them." Noah answered. Jack and Erika looked at Noah, wondering what dimension they could be in. Suddenly, Noah got a call from Max Tennyson. "Magister Tennyson. What's up?" Noah asked. "I know you just got over the whole Vilgax-Albedo dilemma but I want you to look into a case." Max said. "So, what?" Jack asked. "There's a criminal who was released from Incarcecon a few weeks ago. He's up to something bad again, now." Max said. "OK, sir. We'll look into it." Noah said. Transmission ended. "Our work is never done." Erika said. Noah, Jack, and Erika hopped on their bikes and rode. They just followed the explosions and tossed cars. They found themselves at a street with all the buildings on the block crushed. They saw a Galvanic Mechamorph rummaging through an electronics shop. "Where is it, oh where is it!?" It said. "Hey!" Noah yelled. "Go away!" The Galvanic Mechamorph hissed. He shot a beam at them and knocked them back. "So that's how he wants it?" Jack said. Jack absorbed the street and ran up to the Mechamorph and punched him. He crashed into the window. Jack jumped on him and prepared to punch him again but the Mechamorph punched Jack off. Erika came and started shooting mana blasts at the Mechamorph who made holes in himself to avoid the blasts. He shot Erika down. "This is annoying." Erika said. "My turn!" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Grey Matter!" Noah jumped past the Mechamorph. Noah picked up a phone charger and modified it. The Mechamorph looked around for Noah then the charger's cord was propelling it to make it fly, then it flew over to him and blasted electricity at him. The Mechamorph fell over. "OK, how did a 5 inch tall alien upstage us?" Jack asked. "You guys just tried to attack with brute force. I, however, decided to take a more thought out approach." Noah said. Noah changed back. "Also I'm more smarter." Noah said. "More smarter?" Erika said. "Well you wouldn't have comprehended it if I were to have said it any more complex." Noah said. "I hate you." Jack said. "Guys, we still have a rogue technological alien to take care of." Erika said. "Right." Jack said. Noah walked over to the Mechamorph, who was just getting up. "Okay, who are you and what are you looking for?" Noah asked. "I am Gizmo, and what I'm searching for is none of your concern." Gizmo answered. "Fine. I'll make you tell me, Gizmo." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Bigfoot!" Noah grabbed Gizmo and threw him. "Ready to talk?" Erika asked. Gizmo got up and shot a huge laser at all of them and ran away. Noah changed back. LATER.... Gizmo was at a junk-yard. He was getting anything that was technology and put it neatly into a pile. Then the gang came. "There you are." Noah said. "Go away!!" Gizmo yelled. "Yeah....no." Jack said. Erika stepped up. She encased Gizmo in a mana bubble. "What are you trying to do!?" Erika asked. "I'll tell you then! Ugh! I'm gathering components needed to create a device. Now shoo!" Gizmo said. "What kind of device?" Noah asked. "I've already let too much information slip. I cannot, will not tell you anymore." Gizmo said. Noah, Jack, and Erika gave Gizmo a fierce stare. "Okay, okay! I'm building an energy absorption device that will allow me to absorb enough energy from a large power supply in the area. Namely the power plant. I need this energy for my spaceship. Happy now?" Gizmo said. Erika let Gizmo go. "Fools!" Gizmo shot the three with a beam and ran off. "He got away!" Jack said. "We'll catch him." Noah said. "One way or another." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Grey Matter *Bigfoot Villains *Gizmo Trivia *This is the first episode of the new arc. This is the first arc where Jack and Erika have a major role. *Gizmo debuts. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Premieres